Unexpected
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: Just a week after telling Peter she didn't want to be with him, Olivia drops another huge bomb on him...she's pregnant and the baby is HIS. Can they work through it and find a way to be together and raise their baby?
1. Another Nuclear Bomb

Unexpected

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2 and Season 3(All of it)!

Disclaimer: Really, we all know if we owned it instead of JJ Abrams then Olivia would have returned with Peter.

* * *

She found out the reality of how bad Walternate wanted to destroy her world within two weeks of being back. It started the day after she had told Peter she didn't want to be with him, at first she assumed the tiredness and feeling sick was depression but when the vomiting and headaches started she knew the truth...the repercussions of crossing over were coming back on her.

She went straight to Massive Dynamic, wanting the truth on her condition...to know if she was going to die. They told her it wasn't what she thought, gave her some information, pills and sent her home to rest.

Olivia's first task was to tell her team but she needed to tell Peter, he deserved the truth before everyone so she stopped by the Bishop Residence when she knew Walter was out with Astrid shopping for Christmas that would be ten weeks in the future.

* * *

"Hey," he opened the door and let her in, "I didn't expect to see you...not after last week." His voice was sober and she knew he was still reeling over it.

"I came to tell you something, something you need to know." She sat down on the couch across from him and sighed, "I'm pregnant."

Peter nodded, "okay...not that I'm not trying to be a friend as that's all I get right now but why are you telling me before everyone else because I know no one else knows or I'd know."

"It's yours," she looked at him, "Massive Dynamic did a DNA scan and the baby is biologically yours. I'm twelve weeks which lines up with my stint in that cell, your...he did this and Moore theorizes its because he wanted both your DNA and my ability to cross over."

* * *

Peter was silent and stood up, walking to the fireplace and looked at the mantle where pictures were lined up. "What are you going to do?"

"I was thinking adoption till Moore told me it...I mean, she is Cortexiphan positive, its a girl. She produces Cortexiphan in her body like its just another hormone, Moore expects abilities to develop and she says that its best I keep her...as I can relate as she grows due to my Cortexiphan positive state." Olivia looked at him, seeing him actually turned to her. "I don't expect anything, I just thought you should know."

He sighed and walked over, sitting down across from her. "What if I want to be there, what if I want to see my daughter? I want to be there Olivia, I want to be a father to her...I want to hold her when she cries, watch her begin to walk...I want what I deserve, I deserve to be a part of her life."

Olivia nodded, "and I won't keep her from you, you're a good man Peter...you just made some huge mistakes. I am however sure that you won't make any with her, you're going to be a wonderful father and you'll protect her like a tigress protects a cub...murderously."

"Where does that leave us?" He looked at her, Olivia shook her head.

"Not there, but we'll find a way to work it out, for her." She stood and looked at him, "I got this for you." Olivia removed a sonogram from her coat pocket and handed it to him, "I'll let you know when the next one is...incase you want to come."

* * *

A/N: Wow...from not wanting to be with with him to pregnant with his kid...Peter's weeks just get better and better! Next he does something sweet for her and she ends up realizing with the help of her daughter that she does want to be with Peter. By the way, the baby has a very protective side not to mention temper tantrums from the womb...they're in trouble.


	2. New Suits and Junior Scientists

Unexpected

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2 and Season 3(All of it)!

Disclaimer: Really, we all know if we owned it instead of JJ Abrams then Olivia would have returned with Peter.

* * *

A month passed and Olivia found herself outgrowing her normal suits, she decided to go maternity shopping after the case she was working on. It was close to Christmas and she was having Rachel and Ella down from Chicago.

Peter seemed to find ways to make things more comfortable for her yet kept an appropriate distance from her in terms of a relationship...they were friends and partners, working rather well together still...as if that dynamic hadn't changed.

Sitting in her new apartment, Olivia sat reading the book 'What to Expect When You're Expecting' as it had been a gift from Astrid and she admitted she had needed it. The doorbell rang and she stood, opening the door to see UPS.

"Delivery for Olivia Dunham."

She signed and accepted the box, closing the door. Setting the box down, she opened it to find a card on top from A Pea in the Pod Maternity. She found three new suits and seven different tops, all in her blue, black and white range of fashion.

She actually smiled, she didn't need to even ask who sent them, she knew it was Peter immediately as she had found him checking her blazer for size a few days before, he played it off as having picked up off the floor as it had fallen from the back of the chair.

* * *

The next day she wore one of them and found Peter over a case file, she leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

He looked up to see her and nodded, "I guess I sized right."

"I know you checked my blazer for size and compared on the site. Thank you for not going outside my color range."

He chuckled, "you've always made blues, whites and blacks look great where others can't...I guess its how you pull it off." Peter turned back and looked at the file, "I was trying to see if there was a connection between Byers and Stardust Corporation. but I have nothing...you're better at the connection thing so have a go."

* * *

She took the file and looked at it, sitting down on the couch that was in the office, it had been added shortly after she found out she was pregnant...by Peter. "Didn't Byers have a brother who went to MIT?"

"Yeah, Kyle Byers...why, what are you thinking?"

She looked through the file, "didn't Lauren Taylor at Stardust also attend, the one that was working on the nanite formula?"

"Half the Stardust facility probably did, MIT is after all a technological college...they spit out a dozen different science degrees in all forms...faked my way through remember?"

* * *

She chuckled, "all too well, I attempted to read that paper on particle physics...I got to page two and gave up...that was with the internet. I won't even start on the quantum theory one, which I did read from start to finish."

"You understood it?"

She shrugged and looked at him, "actually yeah, I mean it has to deal with multiple universes. Now looking back, you wrote it before you found out you were actually from one...kind of strange when you think about it."

"Ironic comes to mind, just something about quantum theory has always intrigued me. I guess we now know why, maybe deep inside I knew I didn't belong...I don't know." He sighed, "so you want to head over to MIT and talk to the head of the science department on what Taylor was working on while there?"

* * *

Olivia nodded, "can we stop for fruit on the way back...I have a strange craving for oranges."

Peter chuckled and nodded, "yeah, we can stop for oranges, I have to pick up some stuff for Walter anyways and the pantry is low. Do you need any food for your pantry, I'll pay and you can repay another day somehow?"

"I need to stock up, Rachel and Ella are coming in for Christmas."

"How is my little budding scientist?" He pulled on his coat as she did, "Rachel sent a picture of her winning the science fair...first place."

* * *

Olivia smiled, "I never thought Ella could shock all the judges...she actually did a project on mechanical physics...she's only in second grade. I would expect a volcano or ant farm but no, instead she does something in the high school range without Rachel's help."

"At least she's learning science and not playing with toy guns with the boys. Better to be a geek then a preppy girl."

She smiled at him, "do you know what she told the judges when they asked why she chose it that she wanted to be just like her uncles, that one was a genius who enjoyed all fields of physics and the other had a doctorate in Biochemistry."

Peter laughed and shook his head, "what did they say to that?"

"Apparently Rachel said that they replied that the genius must run in the family, she was never able to tell them that it was a surrogate family. Rachel is having her IQ tested now, she says if its in the genius range she's going to be working a second job to put Ella into private school."

"Is she still trying to move to Boston or is she staying in Chicago?"

"Boston, the divorce will be final in March so Ella will begin school in September here. I'm glad the battle is over, it only took two years to complete."

Peter shook his head, "should have had Broyles handle it...the guy wouldn't know what hit him."

"I had Broyles give me his divorce attorney's number...that's why Rachel won custody of Ella."

* * *

A/N: Next the baby decides to misbehave when some insults Peter...and Olivia realizes she wants to be with Peter.


	3. MIT Insults and Temper Tantrums

Unexpected

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2 and Season 3(All of it)!

Disclaimer: Really, we all know if we owned it instead of JJ Abrams then Olivia would have returned with Peter.

* * *

The drive to MIT was full of discussion on different private and public schools for Ella, although Peter recommended home schooling...it could be done at the lab in a learning environment.

They arrived and were met by the Head of Science Department, Peter stayed quiet because the man was one of the men who called him on his fake admission to MIT.

"Dr. Rhodes," Olivia held out her hand, "thank you for meeting with us. I'm Olivia Dunham and this is...

"Peter Bishop," Rhodes nodded, "we know him quite well...I do however remember you being banned from this campus."

Peter looked at Olivia, "I'll wait in the car."

* * *

The door slammed shut before any of them could move, Peter and Olivia looked at it before watching Rhodes try to open in only to find it locked. "Stop it now." Olivia hissed through her teeth softly and Peter suddenly knew she was talking to their daughter...their ability driven daughter.

The door opened and Rhodes pushed it back into place, "damn door, its always been a pain in the ass, now once Mr. Bishop leaves we'll continue this..."

The door slammed shut again and Olivia rolled her eyes, "actually Dr. Rhodes, Bishop is a consultant to the Department of Defense, as he is a part of my investigation team he can be on the premises as long as he stays with me."

Rhodes tried to open the door again and it opened, "as long as he stays with you, I am however surprised he isn't in prison after his stunts."

"We find him useful in a few areas." She sat down as did Peter, Rhodes walked to his desk. "We're here to talk to you about a previous student from about four years ago, Lauren Taylor."

* * *

They left and went to the store afterwards, actually shopping together...somehow managing the task in a more domestic sense then they realized.

"Walter's going to want his chocolate pops, do you want me to get some for Ella?" Peter looked at Olivia as they reached the freezer section. She was looking at the list she made on the ride to MIT.

"No, I don't want her to be eating something cold after playing in the snow. I don't tend to eat ice cream in the winter."

Peter waved something in front of her and she looked at it, taking it despite her previous comment about ice cream, he had handed her orange sherbet. "I knew that would catch your attention, so is it you or her who is craving the oranges because after her attitude today I wouldn't be surprised if it was her."

* * *

Olivia rolled her eyes, "its normal, she slammed the door in Broyles' face two days ago."

Peter began laughing, "what did you tell him?"

"I told him to excuse my daughter, she's having a temper tantrum because he didn't allow Mommy to do what she wanted and work on a previous case that was a bit too physical. He asked me if it was really the baby and I explained that I was no where near the door...he moved on."

He shook his head, "she slams the door if people don't let you do something or upsets her...is she doing anything else?"

"Lights, she likes to turn on the lights at night after I turn them off. I've began sleeping with the light on because I find them off in the morning. I'm was worried my neighbors were thinking I was trying to perform Morse Code with my lights. She likes to play with the water too...it'll turn hot or cold on me suddenly or once, it turned off completely."

* * *

Peter shook his head, "that's probably my genes at work...I'm sorry."

"Your genes and my looks, it could be worse." Olivia looked back at her list and noticed Peter scanning the rows of ice cream. The buggy began to roll towards him and she gripped it by the handle, "Elizabeth stop now."

The buggy stopped moving completely and Peter shook his head, placing the ice cream in it.

"So Elizabeth...you chose a name?"

Olivia nodded, "after your mother...I was going to let you choose her middle name within reason."

"Olivia."

"Hmm?" She looked at him, "what?"

Peter chuckled, "no, her middle name will be Olivia...after her mother. Elizabeth Olivia Dunham, its not a bad name."

"Elizabeth Olivia Bishop...I won't deny her her heritage and father's surname." Olivia smiled at him, "I thought it would make you happy and give Walter a little reassurance that it is his granddaughter just as much as she is your daughter...attitude included."

"I'll have a talk with her later...that should settle some of the issues. Bishops understand Bishops, I'll explain it to you so you can deal with it too."

* * *

Olivia smiled at him and he leaned in, kissing her head before moving off in the directions of the pharmacy. She took a minute and realized that she felt the kick of her daughter the moment Peter kissed her head.

**_Talk to Daddy, you love Daddy!_**

Olivia placed a hand on her belly and thought back to her daughter, **_stay out of this baby girl...its between Mommy and Daddy._**

**_You love Daddy, no be mad at him...happy Mommy._**

Olivia knew her daughter was right, the last few weeks he'd been doing little things that reminded her what made her fall in love with him. She had signed up for prenatal yoga and noticed a couples class and saw how the women and their partners were happy together...experiencing their pregnancies together and as a family, happy and at that moment she had longed to be there with Peter.

* * *

A/N: Next Olivia and Peter talk as well as decide to move forward together.


	4. Knowledge and First Date

Unexpected

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2 and Season 3(All of it)!

Disclaimer: Really, we all know if we owned it instead of JJ Abrams then Olivia would have returned with Peter.

* * *

They finished shopping and Olivia was silent on the way home, allowing music to flow through the car instead of words. Peter was playing a game on his phone and smiling as he did so she knew that he was playing against another person.

"Do it...make the move," Olivia looked at Peter as he spoke, she noticed he was playing battleship and seconds later he chuckled. "Good girl." She watched him exit out of the game and make a phone call. "It seems your game playing is as good as your science, I have a surprise for you...oh you'll have to hold on a moment." He put it on speaker, "okay my little scientist, are you ready for your surprise?"

_"Yes Uncle Peter."_

Olivia smiled, it was Ella he'd been playing with. He looked at her and nodded, she was the one to speak. "Hey baby girl."

_"Aunt Liv! I can't wait for Christmas...I know we're spending the holidays and everything but I have to ask you since we're staying with you...can I please go with Uncle Peter to the Science Museum's Overnight Stay...please? He said he'd sign me up with the YMCA's Science Club if you said yes...please, I'll do anything and I promise to brush my teeth every night and go to bed at eight sharp and I'll eat everything on my plate the entire time I'm there. Please?"_

Olivia looked at Peter, "her idea not mine, I just said I'd help if you said yes."

"What did your Mom say?"

Ella was quiet for a few moments, _"I haven't told her yet...its supposed to be a surprise, so she can spend time with you while I'm gone with Uncle Peter."_

"Yes but I expect all three of those things done and no arguments."

_"I love you, you're the best aunt in the world...thank you, thank you, thank you! Oh, I'm in the school district wide science bowl in the spring, I already have my project lined up."_

Olivia smiled, "and what are you doing this time?"

_"Quantum Theory, the existence of parallel worlds. I was confused at first but it made sense that every choice we make actually happens, branching off into a different world...its really hard to explain so talk to Uncle Peter or Dr. Mitchell at Harvard, Mom helped me video conference with her on it. She asked who I knew at Harvard and I told her to talk to the Bishops in the Kresge Building...she just explained what I needed, I think she's scared of you."_

_"Ella where is my phone, are you playing games on that again?"_

_"Yeah Mom, with Uncle Peter...I'm on the phone with him and Aunt Liv. I got to go, bye."_

* * *

The phone cut off and Olivia shook her head, "did you give her that idea?"

"In no way did I give her that idea, in fact I wouldn't have helped her on the topic if she had asked for my help...I don't want her accidentally finding out there are other worlds and that they are at war with us." He chuckled, "she's light years ahead of us...defiantly a genius."

Olivia smiled, "I'm glad Ella has you, Greg isn't the best male role model there is and the fact Ella has you means she'll get that guidance only a male in her life can give. That's one of the reasons I said yes to the Science Museum."

Peter was surprised when he felt Olivia take his hand, holding it and he didn't say anything, not wanting to make her pull away. They arrived at the lab and immediately Peter put the frozen food in the freezer and refrigerated items in the fridge before setting the rest aside. He found Olivia in the office still in her coat, she was going through her mail.

"Hey, I'd thought you'd be out of that coat and relaxing." He looked at her and she looked up, placing the mail aside.

"Can we take a walk, I'd like to talk."

Peter nodded, "yeah, let me get my coat."

* * *

They walked and as they did, Olivia began to talk. "I never told you what wasn't in the report and to be honest I didn't want to."

"You don't have to Olivia."

"Actually I do, I did things much like you did over here...relationships that I was and wasn't aware of. I keep thinking back and I hated it, doing what I did when I remembered who I was but I did it to survive." She looked at him as they reached the quad, sitting down on a bench and Peter joined her. "I think about it and you said you didn't know even though you ignored the little things and I can accept that...I did the same when I was her, I ignored the little things that nagged at me. I went on being her, being with her boyfriend and fiancé...because I honestly thought I was her. It was only when the tests came that I knew, that I couldn't ignore it anymore just like when you were thrown that phone call...you knew because there was proof, actual proof."

Peter looked at her, "so what are you trying to say?"

She gave a smile, "that I forgive you, I just want you to forgive me...because for two weeks I was myself and I continued to sleep with her boyfriend to keep up the charade."

He took her hand and held it, "you never had to ask, you did it to survive and for that I can't hold it against you."

"I want us to work, I went to sign up for prenatal yoga and I saw all the women there with their partners and all I wanted was for that to be us...for us to be doing this together, for us to be together. I want to be able to turn to you like I used to but for anything."

Peter nodded and moved towards her, pulling her into his arms and Olivia curled into him as much as possible due to the way they were sitting. He kissed her head, "we need to go slow."

She nodded and pulled back, looking at him. "Dinners first maybe."

* * *

It didn't surprise her that they finished the case the next day and then went out to dinner. It didn't even surprise her when they shared their second kiss that night when he walked her to her apartment door.

"Can I tell you something and you not get angry?" Peter looked at her as they reached her door and she turned to him.

"Is it about her?"

"Sort of," he smiled, "we connected, me and you, tonight better than I did on any date with her. I honestly enjoyed tonight...seeing you smile and even groan at the fact they offered wine and you couldn't drink it." She smiled at that, "I especially enjoyed that little black dress you wore tonight."

Olivia smirked, "I spent two hours searching for one at the store...just to make your jaw drop."

"Sweetheart you can make a jaw drop in just one of your regular suits." He smiled and took her hand, "its not the clothing but the woman in them."

Olivia removed her keys from her purse and turned to the door, "goodnight Peter, I enjoyed tonight also."

Peter touched her arm and Olivia turned back to him, he placed a finger under her chin and leaned down kissing her. After the kiss, Olivia smiled and he looked at her. "Sweet dreams 'Livia."

* * *

A/N: Ella will turn out to have a genius IQ right up there with Peter and Walter, I'm thinking the child equivalent of 185 as Walter is 189 and Peter is 190. Anyways, they start taking things slow and that includes Peter helping with everything including couples yoga...


	5. Couples Class and Normal Date

Unexpected

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2 and Season 3(All of it)!

Disclaimer: Really, we all know if we owned it instead of JJ Abrams then Olivia would have returned with Peter.

* * *

The months passed and as they did, Peter and Olivia found themselves growing closer. Olivia found she was only falling in love with Peter all over again, he was there to help her with everything from doing a couples prenatal yoga class to Lamaze to every appointment at Massive Dynamic to check on their daughter.

Dates were claimed as often as they could, between cases and on weekends but both enjoyed the time together. Peter admitted the closeness of preparing for a water birth was what he enjoyed most. They had opted for a water birth because it allowed a deprivation environment and could help contain Elizabeth's abilities.

* * *

"Good and breathe," they sat listening to the yoga instructor, doing as was asked. "Partners let's come to a lotus position and rest, allow your hands to rest on the baby, both of you connect with it."

Peter looked at Olivia as he removed himself from behind her, she smiled at him and pushed part of her hair behind her ear. He knew she wore her hair down when not wearing a suit because there was no collar to cover up the tattoo on her neck.

Olivia looked at him as they both placed their hands over her belly, both receiving separate kicks from Elizabeth.

**_Play...play Daddy!_**

* * *

Peter gave a soft chuckle and began to play the game he often did with Elizabeth, moving his hand and let her kick it. He'd tap Olivia's belly with his fingers a certain number of times and Elizabeth would mimic with kicks and if Peter tapped out a rhythm, the baby would do the same. Olivia loved to watch them bond, enjoying the sight of the two playing even if it put her in the middle.

"She enjoys this." Olivia whispered and Peter nodded, it wasn't the first time that they'd come to the realization that they were the only ones in their yoga class to actually play a two-sided game with their baby. What more is that instead of discomfort like other women, Olivia could actually be told what positions Elizabeth didn't like and they avoided those.

* * *

They ended their class as they normally did by having lunch out, Olivia's favorite food became an even bigger favorite as she advanced in her pregnancy...Indian. They'd go out to her favorite Indian restaurant in Brighton after classes. Mr. Puri Iyer was always smiling up welcoming them as he had done so twice a week for two months.

"Namaste." Olivia and Peter always greeted the same and Iyer smiled.

"Namaste, your table is ready." He walked them to their table and looked at Olivia, "will you be having your normal meal?"

"Thank you."

* * *

He left and Peter reached across the table and took Olivia's hand, she looked at him. "I don't think I can handle a baby shower, all the attention isn't me."

"Well could you really stop Rachel and Astrid if you tried?" He rubbed the back of her hand and smiled, "I'll be there and so will Ella...that should make it better. All we have to worry about is Elizabeth deciding to act up."

Olivia smiled, rubbing her now six month belly, at twenty-seven weeks she was trying to enjoy the pregnancy but it was hard when her daughter constantly did things to cause issues. Broyles had even learned not to upset her, an unborn child had more power over everyone in her life then she should.

"No it isn't play time." She removed her hand when Elizabeth tried to play with her. "It's time to eat."

**_No play! Play Mommy!_**

Olivia ignored her daughter and turned back to Peter, who knew to ignore the baby as well. Ignoring the baby was the quickest way to avoid her demands and she learned that when she was ignored that she wasn't going to get here way, usually causing her to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Next is the baby shower and then after that is the birth, it may seem I'm going a bit fast but when you get to the end you'll see it wasn't exactly rushed.


	6. Baby Shower and Old Friends

Unexpected

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2 and Season 3(All of it)!

Disclaimer: Really, we all know if we owned it instead of JJ Abrams then Olivia would have returned with Peter.

* * *

After the meal they headed to Olivia's apartment where Rachel and Astrid had organized a baby shower. She was to the door when it opened and Rachel hugged her.

"Come on, its great and no yellow, Peter said you hate yellow and so we went with lilac."

Olivia walked in and saw a few FBI agents, including Amy Jessup and Broyles. Walter was witting quietly playing Candyland with Ella and a few of Olivia's friends as well as her high school friend Beth...the one who had the license plate she remembered.

"Oh my God." Beth looked at her and hugged her, "wow...Olivia Dunham is going to be a mom, I think I might have died. You look amazing, how many weeks are you?"

"Twenty-seven." Olivia smiled, "its a girl."

Peter was talking to Broyles and several of the other male FBI agents who came. They were talking about something probably male related and since Peter rarely interacted with anyone other than Walter, her or her family Olivia let him enjoy himself.

* * *

"Okay who is the hunk in the black shirt and jeans?" Beth looked at her, "the one on the far left, oh my God he is so dreamy. Tell me, is he single? Oh my God he's coming over."

Olivia turned and found Peter walking to her, he leaned down and kissed her, she smiled. "Hi."

"Hi, so Rachel needs me to go run and get ice, apparently she forgot some. I'll be back soon so don't have too much fun without me."

Olivia shook her head, "no I'll die of boredom while I wait, so much I may have to take out my gun for target practice."

Peter laughed and kissed her again, "I love you baby, be back soon."

He left and Olivia smiled, Beth shook her head. "You did not tell me that was your guy...how did you nail him?"

"My job, Peter is my FBI consultant, he and his father...he's also my partner."

Beth smiled, "he is HOT...so what does he do exactly?"

* * *

"Aunt Liv, is Uncle Peter coming back?" Ella looked at Olivia, "I want to show him my project...the one on Quantum Theory that he was interested about. I brought the overview with me and pictures...and my ribbon. He said he would explain the basics of particle physics to me, at least 'where a seven year old can understand' he said. He said you couldn't even begin to understand it."

Olivia chuckled, "that's because he's a genius and I'm not, as a fellow genius you can understand what he's saying. Did he tell you where you're headed in the fall?"

Ella nodded, "a private school, he's paying for me to go to the school and Mom says that its only because he's CEO of Massive Dynamic that he got me in on short notice."

"Actually a big donation got you in."

Ella rolled her eyes, "same thing Aunt Liv, is he coming back?"

"He went to get ice, do you really think he'd leave and not come back again? He knows I'd search everywhere to get him back, I did it once and I'd do it again."

"Because you're madly in love with him...even Mom says that and I think so too." Ella smiled and placed her hand on Olivia's belly, Elizabeth kicked her hand and the seven year old giggled.

* * *

Later after Peter returned they sat down for gifts and games, one of them was the name game. Peter and Olivia hadn't told anyone the name of the baby because they didn't want Walter going crazy over it.

"Okay, first person who guess the name closest wins a prize...remember they have to be names for a girl." Rachel handed out paper and immediately everyone began writing down names, even the guys.

Soon everyone was handing in their papers and pens and Rachel looked at them, "okay, first name is Marilyn Elizabeth...seriously Agent Mason, who names their kid Marilyn now days." She looked at Peter and Olivia, "was it even close?"

"Warm." Peter was the one to speak and Rachel nodded, picking up the next piece of paper, it was Amy's.

"Agent Jessup says...seriously, you think they'd name her Lucy Marie?"

"It's a good name." Amy looked at them and both shook their heads, "oh well."

* * *

The names kept getting stranger, anything from Amanda to Zoe but no one seemed to get the name right. It was finally the last paper up and it was Broyles.

"Okay, Agent Broyles says the baby's name will be Elizabeth Dunham Bishop."

Peter chuckled, Broyles had been the only one who got Elizabeth for the first name, even Walter only guessed Elizabeth for a middle name, saying Jane for the first name.

_**No, my name Olive...you call me Olive**. _The baby practically yelled telepathically at Peter and Olivia, both looked at each other in surprise. **_Daddy call me Little Olive, my name Olive._**

It had been Rachel's guess that the baby would be named Olive Elizabeth, as Peter would want to name the baby after Olivia.

Rachel looked at them, "so who was closest."

* * *

Peter leaned over and whispered to Olivia, "we've called her Elizabeth except when I gave her that nickname which she now claims as her name...the question is, which is her name?"

Olivia sighed, "she's stubborn like you...if we call her Elizabeth, she'll ignore it but she always responds to Olive. I think its a matter of let her have this and we take everything else. Its not that bad, it could be worse...she could be called Jane."

Peter chuckled and nodded, "you were Rachel...her name is Olive Elizabeth Bishop."

* * *

Rachel smiled and Olivia knew like Peter, it would go to Rachel's ego. Afterwards it was gifts and they all allowed the 'oohs' and 'aahs' to flood the room as gifts were given. Even the FBI males were gushing about gifts.

"Here you go, its from Agent Jessup."

Peter chuckled as Olivia opened the gift, "probably something FBI related."

"Maybe Peter, you'll have to find out when she opens it."

Olivia pulled out a onesie that was black and had block letters on it, she smiled and shook her head.

"Jessup..." Olivia turned it around and the entire room broke out into laughter.

Con Man + FBI Agent =

TROUBLE

"I thought it was appropriate, there's another one for her."

Peter pulled it out of the box and chuckled, "oh everyone will be ducking now." He turned it around and everyone laughed again, the FBI agents shook their heads.

Future FBI Agent

Watch 4 My Projectiles

"That's adorable."

* * *

They went through the gifts, Olivia got all types of baby items but Broyles got an entire nursery set for them. Rachel handed them a small black box with a white ribbon, "it came this afternoon in the mail."

Olivia opened the gift and found it a note from Nina Sharp on tissue paper.

_Sorry I am unable to be there but I could not let the baby go without something. This was not my gift but that of William Bell's, he for some reason saw that you and Peter would one day be together and have a child...how I am unsure but he knew things like that. -Nina Sharp_

Olivia removed the tissue paper and found a Trust Note that registered the amount of two million dollars. It was in the baby's name, of course the name place was blank but held the last name of Bishop.

_For her future, no matter the need. While you are the guardian Olivia, your child is the key to closing the worlds. The First People even foresaw her, I give you their words. -William Bell_

* * *

Born of hatred but doused in love,

No longer of enemy blood.

Children of worlds with love that eternally reigns,

Two worlds united in a child's veins.

Hair of gold and eyes of grass,

Strength and wisdom in her grasp.

From womb emerge the day of birth,

Gates shall close and life restore.

The war shall end with the breathe of life,

Death shall cease and end the blight.

* * *

Olivia shook her head, "two million?"

"What's two million?"

Olivia looked at Rachel, "William Bell gave the baby a two million dollar trust fund to use for whatever she needed."

"Damn!" Amy looked at them, "wish it was my kid."

* * *

A/N: Next is the birth and after that is a view of the other side and even Alt-Livia's life is changing...so all Olivia/Lincoln fans get ready.


	7. Birth of a New Future

Unexpected

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2 and Season 3(All of it)!

Disclaimer: Really, we all know if we owned it instead of JJ Abrams then Olivia would have returned with Peter.

* * *

It was funny how things worked, Olivia found herself not so surprised when Peter took her out for a six month anniversary and her water ended up breaking just as he placed a gift in front of her. She knew what it was the moment she saw it and for some reason, their daughter of all people chose to ruin the moment by arriving a month early.

She was only thankful they were in New York as they planned to deliver in Massive Dynamic's Embryonic and Fetal Development Clinic. Moore would be there as would two midwives, all knowing it would be a water birth due to the fact Little Olive was bounding with abilities.

They arrived and Olivia was given an exam before being allowed to enter the pool, Peter decided to remain outside till it came time to push and then he would join her. She relaxed and Peter looked at her as she did.

* * *

"How do you feel?"

Olivia looked at him, "great, honestly it feels soothing. I've read about labor and I remember Rachel's...I never want to be in that much pain. She refused all medication till it was too late and she was screaming. I remember her throwing a bowl at Greg."

Peter laughed and leaned down, kissing her head. "She didn't do a water birth?"

"Hospital bed and walking, at this early stage she was moaning and wanting Ella out at that moment."

They stayed talking for what seemed like six hours, the water was drained and replaced twice and the second time around the contractions began getting stronger causing Olivia to moan and groan.

"Alright Olivia," Lara, one of the midwives, looked at her after the check. "You're at five centimeters so you're half way there. I suggest you get out and walk around for a while before returning."

* * *

So she walked and Peter was there with her walking, they walked from the seventh floor where Child Development was, the location of Embryonic and Fetal Development to Peter's office on the third floor. They stayed there for about an hour, Olivia leaning on the platform table that was in the middle of the room while Peter finished some work on the prototype ear cuff he was making for their side.

"Is it nearly finished," Olivia tried to keep her mind off the contractions by asking about the cuff.

"Almost, I have two so we can test them...next I may start on the guns you said they used...76s, Nina says she has Bell's blueprints for it in the achieves so I'll use them." He looked at her, "time to go back?"

She just nodded and he quickly put away his materials before walking with her back to the clinic. They found Walter on the way, by complete accident, and he walked with them up to the seventh floor.

"How much longer now...how far are you dilated?"

Olivia looked at Walter, "five and that was an hour ago...how long did Elizabeth labor with...never mind, I forgot for a moment you weren't born here."

* * *

They returned to the tub and Lara checked her once again and was surprised by what she found, Olivia had dilated to eight centimeters in just an hour. "You're sure this is your first baby...because you've only been in labor for eight hours."

"I'm sure, very sure." Olivia groaned and Peter combed her hair back, it was down once again because she was in a tank top and had no collar to cover up the tattoo.

"Just remember the breathing baby," he looked at her, wondering for the tenth dozen time why she didn't take some type of pain relief and instead decided to go natural. "Just breathe."

She gripped the side of the tub and looked at him, "I will murder your father when I see him again, him and this damn war..." she groaned for a second time and Peter nodded, completely agreeing.

* * *

It only took another hour before she was ready to deliver, Kyla Moore was there for that as she was familiar with Olivia and of course the baby, knowing they were un unknown territory for the birth of a ability driven child.

"Good Olivia, push when you feel a contraction." Moore looked at Peter as he gripped Olivia's hand, sitting behind her to support her. Olivia began to push, "that's it Olivia, push...push."

"I am!" She snapped and bore down, Peter undid one hand and placed it on her head.

"That's it 'Livia, push baby push."

* * *

It took only ten minutes before Moore pulled the baby from the water and placed her on Olivia.

"Say hello to your daughter Olivia."

Olivia looked at her daughter, placing a hand on her daughter's back as Peter touched the newborn's tiny hand, which enclosed over her his finger. "Welcome to life baby girl."

She skimmed her hand over the patch of golden hair on the baby's hair, sign of blonde hair and they knew she'd have green eyes but what shade was the question.

"I love you," Peter kissed her head and Olivia nodded, finally allowing the words he'd spoken so many times but she never let escape her mouth, do so.

"I love you too."

**_Love you Mommy, love you Daddy._**

They both began to cry as they heard their daughter's tiny telepathic voice as her eyes opened...they were olive green, just like her name. "Olive eyes for my Little Olive." Peter chuckled, "looks like she chose the perfect name."

Olive let out her first cry and they looked at each other, the most beautiful sound known to mankind was made and they didn't understand that a world away life was beginning to flourish once again.

* * *

A/N: Now a look at the other side.


	8. Worlds Restored, Peace Finally

Unexpected

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2 and Season 3(All of it)!

Disclaimer: Really, we all know if we owned it instead of JJ Abrams then Olivia would have returned with Peter.

* * *

On the other side, Olivia Dunham and her partners were lining up in the Event Room as alarms went off. "Someone's playing my song." Lincoln said as he joined them. "What do we have now?"

"Boston?" Charlie asked as the map zeroed in on Boston before skipping clearly across the US to another quarantine before skipping across to another and they watched the pinging of all the quarantined areas. "What the hell?"

"Images on screen." Olivia said and images came up, they found blight ridden areas green and lush again and all ambers were gone, people walking around.

* * *

A woman looked at Olivia, "ma'am there is a message from one of our scouts on the other side."

"Show it."

The video of a man was seen, "this will short out momentarily as the worlds are beginning to close off and there will be no more ways to cross for either side. All we know is our source at Massive Dynamic said that Dunham and Bishop delivered a child ten minutes ago, the source says that the newborn is theirs biologically making it born of two universes. There is a legend that is supported by those who believe the child would restore balance to the worlds.

"There is a poem written about it and it is as follows. 'Born of hatred but doused in love, no longer of enemy blood. Children of worlds with love that eternally reigns, two worlds united in a child's veins. Hair of gold and eyes of grass, strength and wisdom in her grasp. From womb emerge the day of birth, gates shall close and life restore. The war shall end with the breathe of life, death shall cease and end the blight.' and we have cause to concern as things here are starting to become calm...the soft spots are beginning to close." He shook his head, "perhaps things are different now, perhaps the war is not what we assume because if two people from two different universes can love each other...perhaps this child is a sign we can peacefully exist togeth..."

* * *

The video shorted out and all three began to look at it, Olivia nodded. "He said he'd do it and he did."

"What?" Both Lincoln and Charlie looked at her, "what are you talking about?"

They knew about the other side and about the scouts as Olivia, when given the title of Fringe Division by the Secretary, changed their stance and it became a full blown center of control for the war. Olivia failed to tell them about the other side, about her time with Peter and about her alternate living among them.

"Its a long story but the short version is Peter Bishop, the Secretary's son, said he'd find a way to save both worlds and he did...he just needed her help."

"Well start talking Liv!" Lincoln looked at her, "because just because you run this place doesn't mean you get to keep things...especially with this." He pulled her hand up into view and her engagement ring sat there. "I didn't give it to you just to be mislead."

She looked at him, "we should get a beer, all of us...you're gonna need it when I tell you what really happened because you won't believe it sober."

* * *

A/N: Yes Alt-Livia and Lincoln are engaged and the other side is healing, I decided not to add Walternate after a long debate with myself because he didn't need to ruin the happiness and after all, he can't do anything now.


	9. Family Moment

Unexpected

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2 and Season 3(All of it)!

Disclaimer: Really, we all know if we owned it instead of JJ Abrams then Olivia would have returned with Peter.

* * *

Three months later on the other side, Olivia was sleeping when she felt a hand on her back. She opened her eyes to see Peter getting into bed. "Hey."

"Hey sleepyhead, go back to sleep." He kissed her head and pulled her into his arms, "before Olive wakes up."

Olivia turned over and looked at him, "how's Walter?"

"Worried, don't worry about it Sweetheart." He smiled, "happy anniversary by the way...you made it home exactly a year ago today."

* * *

The sound of an infant's cry made Olivia chuckle, Peter shook his head and got up. He left the room and came back ten minutes later with a small infant. Olivia moved back and flipped back the covers, allowing Peter to lay Olive down on the bed.

"There's Mommy, that's who you wanted." He sat back and looked at both his girls, watching as Olivia's hand rested on their baby's belly...her engagement ring shining in the lamp's light. He'd given it to her an hour after Olive's birth as he had planned to before her water broke the night before. "She wanted you Mommy."

**_Mommy, Mommy...hungry!_**

* * *

Olivia chuckled and moved Olive to her, undoing her shirt to allow her daughter to nurse. As the baby began to take in her meal, she looked up at Peter. "I made it back a year ago but I can promise you now...staying was worth it. If I hadn't had been held, we wouldn't have her and I wouldn't have had to build trust with you again which made me fall in love with you all over again but it wasn't just again, it was deeper than before."

Peter nodded, "now that the worlds are closed up again, we don't have to worry about all them cross over again or getting a hold of me." He looked down at the nursing baby, "and we know she's protected."

"She can protect herself more than we can protect her...we both know that."

* * *

Peter nodded and smiled, "but I want to protect her, she's my baby girl and its my duty to protect her as her father...she'll just have to deal with that fact of life. I'm her father and I'm going to protect her, even if that means shooting any boy within a mile of her."

Olivia chuckled and touched Olive's blonde covered hair, "she's going to hate you for that."

"Let her, I don't want her dating till she's at least thirty and especially no FBI agents if she turns out to be one. I don't want her heart to be broken like her mother's was."

"But if I hadn't loved John, I wouldn't have come to beg you to save him and I wouldn't have you."

* * *

Peter rolled his eyes and shook his head, "still, no FBI agents if she becomes one...which I hope she does. That way we have both a scientist and an agent in the family, the scientist being Ella."

"I love you Peter and I'd do it all over again, even go through the heartbreak and torture...because I have you and I have her."

"I love you too baby," he leaned down and kissed her head, "but I'd have noticed sooner...if I had to do it all over again, I'd have noticed sooner."

They both looked down at the baby, their daughter and the tiny baby who ended a war thirty years old.

* * *

A/N: Next is a few years in the future...Olivia runs into Lucas but her job is no longer the same.


	10. Old Friends and New Lives

Unexpected

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2 and Season 3(All of it)!

Disclaimer: Really, we all know if we owned it instead of JJ Abrams then Olivia would have returned with Peter.

* * *

Six Years Later

* * *

Olivia sat working on a case file when she looked up at a knock to see Lucas Vogel at her office door. She now worked at the New York FBI Office as Director of Investigative Science Division or the cover name for Fringe Division.

"Lucas..." she stood up and looked at him, "its been nearly ten years since I last saw you."

Lucas nodded, "and you look the same."

Olivia nodded, an experiment of a random scientist researching youth went absolutely fringy and caused her and the team to be exposed to an anti-aging agent. Their cells mutated as a result and with Olivia's Cortexiphan, it just bound to hers DNA immediately while it took days to take effect in Peter and Walter. Walter however found the cure but Peter rejected it, saying he wanted to live a life with Olivia and not die before her so Walter took it but didn't give it to Peter.

"Yeah, good genes." She kissed his cheek, "its good to see yo..."

* * *

She was interrupted by a scream and then another, two young girls ran into the office and launched themselves at Olivia.

"Mom!" Olive looked at Olivia, "Lucy threw a hydroball at me...I told her not to but she still did. Dad said you have to deal with her, my brown dress is all wet now."

"I was playing, you could have thrown one too...its only water...its made to dry." Lucy, age five looked at her sister, "or did you forget basic atomic structures?"

"Be quiet." Olive looked at Lucy and Lucy stared at her.

* * *

Olivia took Lucy's hand and walked her to the table, placing her in the chair. "You sit here and don't you dare do anything ability related." She walked over and took Olive, placing her at her desk, "same for you young lady...or both of you will have the lecture from your father again."

They both groaned and turned their backs to each other. "Mommy!"

Olivia turned in time to catch the three year old, her third daughter Amber was caught as she ran to Olivia. "Hey baby girl, where's Daddy?"

"Here," Peter came in the office, in his arms was the youngest of the Bishop kids and only boy, Dunham Robert Bishop was only six months old. "You three, out of the office now...your mother is working, let's go...now."

"Fine." Olive left the desk and Lucy did as well, Amber looked at her mother.

"Go on, I'll see you in a few moments...you three go see Aunt Amy...she's two doors down now."

They were out the door in a moment, Peter chuckled. "I'll come back after I drop them off with Amy."

* * *

Olivia nodded and turned to Lucas, "I'm sorry...four kids, its insane."

"I bet, but you a mom and not just of one but four...I don't see how you do it."

Olivia chuckled, "carefully."

* * *

They talked before Lucas had to go and Olivia returned to work, Peter returned about ten minutes after Lucas left. She was getting ready to leave when he came in.

"Hey, ready to head home?"

"Yes, long day...I see why Broyles hated the job." She smiled and walked to him, "but after two years of being director and not having to work Pattern-related cases...I honestly like it. As for you, Mr. CEO of Massive Dynamic...you have just as much paperwork or more."

Peter smiled and pulled her to him by a finger under her chin, "more but coming home to you is worth it...hang on." He touched his ear cuff, "Bishop...no have Nina Sharp take care of it." He pressed it again and shook his head, "something went wrong, don't worry about it."

Olivia looked at him, touching the ear cuff. "Its hard to believe we got these from the other side, the advances we've made because of them...because I recovered them."

"That's why the brand is named after you...Dunham Phone Cuffs. I made sure they put your name as the brand name...since you brought it over. Now, about we go home and start working on that fifth kid we talked about."

"Only if you get all the kids down by nine." She smirked knowing he couldn't do it...he'd tried and failed multiple times.

* * *

At home later Olivia sat working on her pad when she saw Peter enter their bedroom, she glanced at the clock and found it was eight forty-five. "How did you do that?"

He flopped down on the bed, "I cheated," he looked at her and smiled, "I used your trick of back rubs."

Olivia took off her glasses and shut off her pad before placing both aside, turning onto her side and looked at him, "well despite cheating, you won Mr. Bishop...I never said how you had to win but you did." She straddled him and looked down at him. "That fifth kid we talked about...not going to happen."

"Why, we said five kids."

She smirked, "uh, remember Boston over Independence Day...we left the kids with Rachel and..."

"When did you find out?" His hands went straight to her abdomen, caressing it.

"When she talked to me earlier today during dinner, she doesn't like corn."

Peter chuckled and shook his head, "another girl...how did I get so lucky?"

* * *

Olivia laughed and looked at him, Peter gazed up at her noting her tank top and yoga pants and her hair up despite the tattoo on the back of her neck. She stopped wearing her hair down all the time as soon as they verified the worlds had closed and her alternate couldn't cross over.

"Doesn't mean we can't have fun." She smiled but stopped, noting the bandage over on his shoulder through the shirt. "What happened?"

He unbuttoned his shirt and she looked at the bandage on his shoulder, "take it off, I had to done today but they said it could come off around nine tonight."

Olivia removed the bandage slowly and found the same identical tattoo on his shoulder that she held on her neck. Tracing her finger over it lightly she looked at him, "why?"

"You said they matched, her and Frank...well since you can't get rid of it and you don't want another...I thought it best to get the same one."

* * *

Olivia smiled and leaned up, kissing the tattoo. "Its sweet, thank you...I love you." She kissed him and curled up into him, the thought of sex left both their minds. "You do these things and it reminds me how much I love you."

"I love you too baby," he kissed her head, "I came back with you...I belong with you and only you."

She looked at him, "and all thanks to Walter...if he hadn't have stolen you I wouldn't have you now."

"Don't remind me Sweetheart, the man practically things he's the reason for all his grandchildren, he said and I quote 'you should be thanking me son, you'd have probably been miserable over there instead of happy with Olivia and your children' so I don't have to be reminded."

Olivia chuckled and looked up at him, "who knew that Olive would be the key to ending everything Walter started?"

"Oh I think a whole civilization but that's just too big a mystery to investigate. Now, how Ella broke into the Massive Dynamic lab that tests anti-gravity and attempted to rewrite their formula only to be correcting their mistake...which was what happened today when they called, that I'd love to figure out. How she got the genius."

"Let's just say it runs in the family."

* * *

A/N: Hah, Ella is only thirteen and a genius enough rewrite an anti-gravity formula and breaking in like a pro, she's been hanging around them too long.

I have a new one coming out called 'Levels of Grief' where Olivia goes through the levels of grief to regain her standing with Peter and then the sequel 'Building Trust' where they begin dating and it goes in two month incriments.


End file.
